mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
John Hathaway vs. Kris McCray
The fight was considered a controversial decision. The Fight The first round began. McCray landed a leg kick. They clinched early. They broke. McCray landed a leg kick. Four thirty-five left. They clinched. Four fifteen. Hathaway kneed the body. McCray had double underhooks. Hathaway defended a trip pummeling under. Four minutes. Hathaway defended another trip, dropped for a leglock and he had a tight footlock in. Three thirty-five. He was trying to switch to a kneebar. McCray hammerfisted the body twice. Hathaway was working for a toehold now. McCray turned on top to half-guard after three fifteen. Three minutes. McCray landed a left elbow. Hathaway was trying to wall-walk up to his feet. Two thirty-five. McCray landed three lefts in under. Two fifteen with another left. Hathaway stood to the clinch eating a pair of knees to the body. Hathaway kneed the body, McCray caught it for a single to side control with two minutes. Hathaway stood to the clinch. One thirty-five as McCray kneed the leg twice. Another. Another there. Another good knee. Another. McCray had double underhooks and got a trip to guard. One fifteen. Hathaway landed a left elbow from the bottom and another. McCray landed a left elbow from the top. One minute. Another left elbow from Mr. Hathaway. Another and another. Another. Good ones. Thirty-five. Another elbow. A right one from the bottom. Fifteen as Hathaway stood eating a knee to the face. They broke. Hathaway stepped into one to the body. Great fight so far. The first round ended. That was McCray's. Hathaway looked thoughtful in his corner. McCray looked confident and focused. The second round began. McCray missed a leg kick. Hathaway landed a right. They clinched as Kris kneed the body. McCray sprawled stuffing a double. Back up to the clinch. Four thirty-five as Hathaway got a single. McCray turtled up. He stood to the clinch and Hathaway broke kneeing the body. Fast pace. Hathaway missed a high kick. Four fifteen. Hathaway landed a counter left hook. Four minutes. Kris missed a leg kick. He got his own single to guard. Hathaway locked up a decent triangle there. He switched to an armbar. They rolled. kris escaped to half-guard with three thirty. The crowd loved it. Kris is making a comeback here. Three fifteen. Hathaway regained guard as Kris landed a right hammerfist. Three minutes. A right elbow from the bottom. Kris landed a left and a right. Kris landed a left elbow. Two thirty-five. They stood and broke as Hathaway landed an uppercut to the body. Two fifteen. They exchanged a knee to the body as they clinched again. Hathaway was stuffing a single. Two minutes. Hathaway kneed the leg. One thirty-five. Kris kneed the body. They broke. Hathaway jabbed a lot, landed one or two, Kris utilized head movement. Hathaway landed a stiff jab. One fifteen. Kris stuffed a double to the clinch but he was tired. Hathaway kneed the body. Hathaway worked a single. One minute. Kris stuffed that one as well. Hathaway broke kneeing the body. Hathaway landed an iffy left hook. Thirty-five as Hathaway landed a counter right and an iffy jab. Hathaway easily stuffed a double to the clinch. Kris is tired. Hathaway worked a single. Fifteen as he got it, Kris swept and mounted. Kris landed a trio of lefts. What a crazy fight. Kris landed a right elbow as the second round ended. Much closer round, much closer. Hmmm shit.... Uhhhh... I'd give it to Kris, man. Kris had a mouse under his right eye. Edgar was in Kris's corner. The third round began and they touched gloves. Hathaway stepped in kneeing the body. Hathaway got a single to half-guard there. He's really aggressive. Seven or eight lefts there. A short left elbow. Four thirty-five. He's really working. Another short elbow and another. Four fifteen. Hathaway landed a very short left elbow. Four minutes. Hathaway landed eight or nine lefts there. He landed a left elbow. He was smothering Kris. Kris regained guard. Three thirty-five. Hathaway passed into half-guard again. Hathaway landed a pair of short rights. Three fifteen. Hathaway landed a hard right elbow and a shorter one there. Three minutes. Kris regained guard. Hathaway passed back to half-guard. Both men were pretty tired obviously there. Kris got a sweep into guard. Two thirty-five. Hmm wow. Hathaway elbowed the back. Two fifteen. Hathaway was trying to get his base under him. He landed a few left elbows. He stood to the clinch with two minutes. McCray got a double. Hathaway landed three left elbows and was warned to keep them clean. Hathaway stood to the clinch. McCray kneed the leg twice with one thirty-five. They broke out. Hathaway landed a right and kneed the body and got a double to guard. McCray was exhausted. One fifteen. Hathaway worked the body. One minute. Hathaway passed to half-guard. Hathaway landed a big right. McCray stood dodging a knee as they broke. Thirty-five. Hathaway landed a body kick. Hathaway stuffed a double to the clinch. Hathaway worked a single. He kneed the leg twice. Fifteen as he got it into guard. Hathaway landed a pair of right hammerfists. McCray tried to stand as the third round ended. They hugged. Hathaway's round. 29-28 McCray regardless, dude. 29-28 McCray, 29-28 Hathaway and 29-28 Hathaway for the split decision.